


A Kiss to Honor

by FairyNiamh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is nervous and Arthur just wants a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts).



> Secret Santa Identity revealed: Boo, yes dear, you know me. Yes, I gave myself a story to throw suspicion off of myself.
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful holiday season and that the new year is kind to you. 
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> FairyNiamh, your Secret Santa 2013
> 
> Story Beta'd by the lovely Drivven Wrinth

"In the Nordic area, Mistletoe is highly regarded. You see, they believe it killed their god Baldr. However, they also use it to honor him. Rather than smear mud on their beloved god, they would put down their arms when in the presence of the plant. Of course they also do not eat it. Which is a good thing since it is highly poisonous," Merlin babbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why are you telling me about an area I have no interest in?"

"As King, you should know about the cultures and people around the world. There is no telling when someone from across the lands will appear and they might be peaceful. Some of their actions, while barbaric to us, is perfectly normal to them. You do not want to start a war over a simple misunderstanding. It would be a tragedy," the magician explained to his King.

The young king rubbed his forehead to, hopefully, cease the headache trying to settle upon him. "Merlin."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please, stop stalling. We are standing under mistletoe and we are going to honor this... Bladder god fellow by kissing. Do you understand?"

Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur bent down to kiss him. He had tried to hold his tongue, knowing Arthur disliked being corrected, but he couldn't. "It's Baldr," he said simply before closing the gap between them and seizing anything from his King's lips.

His mother warned him that his mouth was going to get him into trouble one of these days. Though with trouble such as this... he certainly wouldn't complain.

~Fin~


End file.
